The Masked Man
(1 to 20) |Merchant Appearance Dates = Fridays 12:00 AM UTC to Sundays 11:59 PM UTC |Merchant Status = Active |Theme = MHContraband |Merchant Event of Appearance = Outdoors Update |imagecaption = The Masked Man}} "Welcome, traveler. May I interest you in my wares?" - The Masked Man "The Masked Man is a traveling merchant who appears on the weekend to sell his curious wares." - Tip Overview The Masked Man is the primary merchant in Miner's Haven, offering exquisite and unique Contraband-tier items in limited stock for a price that can range in a handful or a hefty amount of Research Points (RP), Unobtainium Crystals (uC), or Shards of Life. He is not limited to Contraband items, as on occasion he can offer Luxury, Exotic, or even Reborn items. He appears on Fridays at 12:00AM UTC and will sell items until his departure on Sundays (at 11:59AM UTC). The Masked Man will not stay in the same spot or offer up the same items every day of his appearance, constantly shuffling his inventory and location at 12:00AM UTC. While he can appear in many places, he cannot appear on solo islands. While finding him may be difficult, this problem can be circumvented by using a Mysterious Teleporter, which takes the player directly to The Masked Man. However, using the teleporter when he is not present on the map will take the player to a secret location, but he will not open his inventory for the player. Current Items Location: Near the Great Parasite Last updated: 08 February 2020 00:55 UTC Note: This update is a manual process. It may be outdated in the next day without notice. Spawn Locations Note for editors: Feel free to add better images. Masked Man Items Not all price ranges are exact. There may be even higher or even lower prices than the ones listed above. Discontinued Masked Man items These tend to be Exotic items as they're meant to be seasonal, yet not during a special event whereas seasonal merchants such as Headless Santa would sell items. Trivia * In the occurrence that another merchant arrives for a limited-time event, The Masked Man temporarily, "goes on vacation" for the duration of the event. Such occurrences include: ** 2016's Halloween Event, where he was replaced by the Headless Horseman. ** 2017's Innovation Event, where he was replaced by The Innovator. ** 2019's Halloween Event, where he was replaced by the Headless Baron. * Interacting with The Masked Man while he's not present for the weekend will cause him to say, "What are you doing here" instead of opening his inventory. * The Masked Man was added in The Outdoors Update as a compromise to the scrapped, "Black Market" idea. * If a private server is shut down by all players logging out, then reconnecting, the prices of the items being sold can change to lower or higher prices. This can be used to get good deals on certain items such as exotics or contraband items. However, if there is an Exotic, that spot may appear to be sold out. * A tweet from Berezaa suggested that the Masked Man is female. Whether this is a typo, a joke or a genuine fact is unknown. Berezaa later posted a forum post (forums are closed, this is a web archive link) that refers to the Masked Man as both genders; suggesting that they may be gender-fluid, transgender, or this all could possibly just be a big joke. ** Some players also call the Masked Man, "Anonymous" because of his/her appearance with the mask, and because his/her true identity hasn't been revealed. He/she may also be a headless creature in disguise. *** Some code in the files for the Masked Man restocked the announcement uses 'his', 'her', and 'it's' pronouns, depicting a 10% chance of saying either 'her' or 'it's'. This what it contains: local Pronoun = "his" local Chance = math.random(1,20) if Chance 7 then Pronoun = "her" elseif Chance 3 then Pronoun = "it's" end game.ReplicatedStorage.SystemAlert:FireAllClients("The Masked Man has restocked " + Pronoun + " inventory!") * If you are playing on mobile, you can tap the Masked Man zoom out, far away, to get to see what he is selling without coming closer. ** Works with other merchants. * When Excalibur was removed from mystery boxes, it stayed in The Masked Man's inventory for a few months until it was removed from the inventory and discontinued. However, it later returned back to his inventory. * The suit that he is wearing is a very copied and reskinned shirt in the ROBLOX catalog. * For a small period of time on March 23, 2017, the Masked Man was glitched under the map. This was fixed shortly after, however. * In the Easter Event 2017, the Masked Man now switches inventories at 8 AM EST and 8 PM EST (12-hour intervals), due to the dropping of sales from Masked Man Inc. Before, it switched inventories solely at 8 PM EST (24-hour intervals). * In the Summer Update 2017, the Masked Man was accompanied by an ice cream truck. The Ice Cream Masked Man was meant to be a furnace, but it was later confirmed by berezaa that the truck will be the Masked Man. ** Berezaa explained that the backstory behind the appearance change is that the original Masked Man ran away being chased down by the Miner's Haven Police and that the Ice Cream Vendor took his/her place. * On Black Friday 2017, the Masked Man lost his mask due to all the scuffle. If one picks up the mask (represented as a free model, and those who were in Berezaa Games Discord were notified), then they could return it to the Masked Man and enter a code "asecretmask" to receive 3 luxury boxes in exchange. ** If one were to open the mask model in Roblox Studio, a note can be located that reads: "PROPERTY OF THE MASKED MAN - RETURN IF FOUND 12/2/17". * The Ice Cream Man is made by magicalsuperkirby, and was originally intended to be a cell furnace. * As the update of 4/21/2018, the Masked Man was changed to sell Luxury-tier items. * As of 4/22/2018, the Masked Man continues to wear a Santa Hat. He originally wore it during December 2017 and it hasn't been removed since. ** In the Summer Update of 2018, he is no longer wearing a Santa Hat. * On Menu Refresh Update, the Masked Man can sell Reborn-tier items but cost Shards of Life as a new currency rather than Money, uC, RP or R$. Unstable Conveyor and Ore Tracker are now also reborn proof and cost Shards. The only reborn item he sells, however, is the Tesla Resetter. * Sometimes the restock timer for the masked man can be stuck, thus never restocking until a new server is made. * In the Summer Update of 2018 (also known as The Gargantuan Update), the Masked Man started selling the Ore Nebula and Nebula Receiver, both Exotic-tier. This created the combination known as the Nebula System. A bug soon followed that caused players, who purchased the Nebula System, to not receive it. ** As of 06/14/2018, the bug has been patched. * Opening his inventory, a split second of masks appear on before fades to purple. * Currently, there is a glitch where the Masked Man's reset timer will not go lower than 0:09:38. Due to this glitch, The Masked Man will not restock his inventory when items are sold out. * As of November 28th, 2019, The Masked Man can be seen holding a sparkling candy cane, most likely a reference to the upcoming Christmas event. * Rarely on private servers, The Masked Man can spawn inside your base for a brief moment, which moves away after. If you are fast enough, you can buy his items. * As of 12/19/19, there is a bug where sometimes if you try to buy an item, it won't buy the item, or spend any currency, and will soft lock the shop. Resetting your character will fix the softlock, but it can happen again. * Older exotic and some contraband items, such as Ancient Magic and Ore Negator, appear to be unavailable since the Halloween 2019 event. * In any given set of items there is a 1/9 chance (11.11%) that a specific item will be sold. * As of Valentine's Day 2020 Event, the Masked Man now holds a carton of Millenium Maid Orange Juice, which is a reference to the Citrus Enhancer, as there is a carton of the Millenium Maid Orange Juice seen on the table. Category:Merchant